The Glacies Adventures
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Several years after being betrayed by his so called "friends", Ash Ketchum decides to challenge the Platinum League and prove the traitors wrong. Prequel to Broken Trust, Mended Hearts.
1. Starting a new Adventure

Akalave Town, a quiet little town on the outer portion of the Glacies Region. The main points of interest here were Professor Pine's Lab, and a small bakery owned by a young woman who came to Glacies from Kalos a few years ago. Just inside the forest surrounding the town, two figures stood. One was a man in his early twenties. He had jet black hair, brown eyes, and wore a dark blue coat and snow pants, with white boots. The other figure was a Greninja, the final evolution of Froakie, Kalos' water type starter. The Greninja summoned two white blades, using them to slice a nearby log into pieces, to where the human was able to pick several of them up. The Greninja picked up some wood as well, and the two silently walked back into town, eventually arriving at a small house, illuminated by the moon high up in the sky. The human opened the door, kicking snow off his boots before carrying the wood in. Human and Pokémon carried the wood into the sitting room, which was illuminated by the active fireplace. On a nearby couch sat a young, blonde woman who wore a red coat, and light pink pants. The woman held a young boy in her arms, about three years old, with blonde hair, wearing a set of white pajamas. A Ralts sat at the foot of the chair. All three were snoozing softly. On a nearby chair sat a young girl, about five years old. Her skin and hair were a milky white, and she wore a pair of light purple footie pajamas. Next to the girl was a shiny Mawile, her maw hanging limply over the side of the chair, indicating that the girl and Mawile were also asleep. The human and his Pokémon set the wood down, before the human walked over to the sleeping woman, shaking her softly.

"Serena?" He spoke softly, so as not to disturb the children. "Wake up."

"Mnngh." The woman, Serena, stirred awake.

"Don't you think you would rather sleep in our bed?" The man joked.

"We were waiting for you." Serena yawned. The man shook his head. "Ash, what time is it?"

"Almost eleven." Ash answered. Serena blinked. "You take Arvo up to bed. I'll get Ruby." Serena nodded, hoisting the young boy and the Ralts into her arms, before taking the two up towards the stairs. Ash walked toward the chair where Ruby and Mawile slept, gently lifting the two into his arms. As he walked toward the stairs, Ruby stirred in his arms.

"Mngh." The little girl murmured.

"Time to sleep in your own bed Ruby." He spoke softly.

"Don't wann' sleep..." The young child murmured, only barely awake.

"You say that then fall asleep almost immediately after." Ash responded. Sure enough, Ruby's answer came in the form of soft snoring. Ash reached a door on the second floor, opening it. The room inside was dark, but one could easily see the purple motif. A small corner had a bookshelf, holding books that were surprisingly advanced for a girl Ruby's age, as well as a small bean bag chair, and a chest full of Pokémon dolls. In another corner stood a draw full of clothes, and another chest, this one full of the remains of toys that Mawile had played too roughly with, mostly involving her maw. Ash gently set the two girls, both human and Pokémon, in the small bed, tucking the two in and setting a stuffed winter form deerling into Ruby's arms. The sleeping girl hugged the toy. Ash smiled, giving the young girl a kiss on the forehead. As he turned to leave, Mawile suddenly sat up, somehow wide awake, holding out her arms to Ash as if expecting something. Ash sighed, rolling his eyes and giving Mawile a kiss on the forehead as well. The Deciever Pokémon clapped softly, before abruptly falling back into a deep sleep. Ash shook his head, turning and walking out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. He walked to his and Serena's room, where he found her already in her pajamas. He made his way to the bathroom to change, when she spoke.

"Ash?" He turned to her. "Have you considered what Sycamore and Pine have told you?" Ash sighed.

"Are you sure you could handle it? If I leave to travel, it'll just be you to look after the kids, and run that bakery of yours." Serena nodded.

"I'll be fine, Arvo mostly keeps to himself-"

"And Ruby will be upset when she finds out she can't come with me." Ash finished for her.

"Ruby will be fine. Besides, I have my Pokémon with me." Ash frowned.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let Delphox help care for Ruby after what happened last time?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"How the hell does a Psychic Type lose a four year old girl up in the mountains?"

"...Fair point, but still, you always loved traveling." Ash was silent. "Ash, don't let anything those idiots said get to you, you're not wanted in the Glacies Region, this is your chance to prove those traitors wrong." Ash sighed. "You don't have to leave right away, but at least go to Professor Pine tomorrow."

"Fine, just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"I better not come home to find you cheating on me." Serena laughed.

"Trust me, even if for some reason I did, Ruby would probably phone you right away. That girl doesn't have a filter on her mouth." The two shared a laugh, then there was a moment of silence.

"I'm serious though."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

* * *

The very next day, Ash found himself at Professor Pine's Lab. Ruby was playing with Mawile in front of the lab. Greninja sat off to the side, having a conversation with Pine's Vulpix. Ash watched as Pine dug through his drawers, which, like the rest of his lab, was pretty cluttered.

"Like I said Ash, you definitely have what it takes to take on the Platinum League." The Professor said as he pulled something out. "Ah, here it is." He handed the object to Ash. It was a small, mechanical ring with several buttons on it.

"What is it?" Ash asked, taking the object.

"It's a pokedex." Pine smiled. "Give it a try." Ash looked out the window where Ruby and Mawile were, and pointed the pokedex at Mawile. It lit up, and a holographic model of a Mawile appeared in the center of the ring. The pokedex spoken in a cool, female voice.

 ** _Mawile, The Deciever Pokémon; Mawile uses it's harmless appearance to lure foes into a false sense of security, before turning around to attack with its' massive jaws._**

"It also steals cookies when no one's looking." Ash added irritably, stuffing the pokedex into his pocket. He turned to Pine.

"You know Ash, unlike most pokedexes, the Glacies region pokedex holds information on legendary Pokémon." The Professor stated. He typed something on his computer. You don't have to worry about heading to the Pokémon Center, I've already got you registered for the Platinum League." He straightened up. "There's one more thing Ash. The Glacies pokedex has a special feature on it that let's you access and swap out your pokemon at anytime." Ash pulled the pokedex back out, and Pine pointed to a small, Pokeball shaped button. Ash pressed it, and a holographic screen appeared. It showed pictures of all of his Pokémon he had in storage at Pine's Lab, as well as the Pokémon he had on hand, which was just Greninja at the moment. Ash curiously pressed a finger onto Dewott's picture, dragging said picture into the slot next to Greninja's. Suddenly, a Pokeball materialized from the pokedex. Ash caught it, surprised, before opening it. Out burst non other then Dewott, who looked around, confused, before walking back into the corral, most likely to find Servine. "It even has a holophone function." Pine explained happily.

"You're proud of this thing aren't you?"

"Absolutely!" Pine exclaimed. He looked out the window, and his expression fell. "Uhh..." Ash turned to see what he was looking at. Outside, two people in purple uniforms had approached Ruby and Mawile.

* * *

"I'm not asking again kid, hand the Mawile over." The male of the duo demanded. The young girl was confused.

"But... She's my Pokémon." Ruby stated.

"Not anymore she's not." The male released a Salandit while the female released a Ghastly. At that moment, Ash stormed out of the building, Greninja behind him, and Pine following with his Vulpix. Ash stood in front of Ruby.

"...Stay out of this, unless you want that Greninja taken from you." The male stated.

"Who the hell do you think you are, harassing little girls!?" Ash demanded.

"Hmph" The male huffed. "If you must know, we're Team Venom. Now piss off before we get violent." Ash frowned.

"I've had enough of these damn villainous teams in every damn region I go to!" Ash snapped.

"Have it your way then. Use Flamethrower." The male grunt commanded. His Salandit let loose a belt of flames. Grininja responded with a Water Shuriken, intercepting the attack, while the female grunt had her Ghastly launch a Shadow Ball, which Pine's Vulpix inrcepted with a Flamethrower of her own.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough girl." The purple haired man told his Houndoom, who snapped eagerly at the pokepuff in his hand. He tossed the treat to the Fire and Dark type, who eagerly gobbled it up. The man smiled, only for an explosion to catch his attention. He stood up, walking to the edge of the hill they were sitting on. This gave him a clear view of what was going on below.

* * *

"Dragon Pulse." The Salandit launched a blast of draconic energy at Greninja, who merely sidestepped the attack. Ash had had enough.

"Enough of this! Greninja, let's go!" A massive veil of water surrounded Greninja, surprising the Grunts, as well as the man on the hill. The veil dissipated, taking on the form of a massive back mounted Water Shuriken, while Greninja had taken on an appearance resembling his trainer. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja hurled the shuriken at the two enemy Pokémon. The resulting impact created an explosion, and when the dust cleared, both Pokémon were out. The grunts recalled their Pokémon, shocked. "Leave, now, or else!" Ash snapped. The grunts turned tail and ran, while Greninja reverted to his normal form. Pine shook his head.

"Sorry about that Ash. That Team Venom has been a real problem recently."

"It's fine." Ash bent down to Ruby's height. "You okay?" Ruby and Mawile nodded. "Good." He picked the two up. "Come on then." He carried the two into Pine's lab to finish their discussion. On top of the hill, the purple haired man looked at the scene in shock, wondering what just happened.


	2. New Friends, Old Allies

"I wanna go too!" The five year old whined, stamping her feet on the floor. Ash shook his head.

"Sorry sweetie, I need you to stay here and help out your mother." He indicated the bakery they were standing in, not yet open due to it being very early in the morning. Serena liked to make sure the stuff was ready as soon as the customers walked in. Ruby puffed up her cheeks, appearing to hold her breath. Ash watched as she started shaking, her face turning blue before she finally gasped for air. Ash shook his head. "Sorry Ruby. But look on the bright side, five more years and you'll get to go on a journey of your own." Ruby pouted. Ash bent down, patting her on the head. "I'll bring you back a present."

"You better!" She pouted. Serena came out of the kitchen, Arvo following behind, chewing on a piece of bread.

"Ash, do you know where all of the macarons keep disappearing to?" Serena asked.

"Isn't it a little early to be making macarons?"

"They're on order." Serena huffed.

"It's probably Victini, he really loves macarons." After Ash finished speaking, a green haired girl poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Ms. Serena? A whole batch of cookies has disappeared now." Serena groaned.

"Now I KNOW that's Mawile!" She stormed into the kitchen. Ash shook his head, opening his arms to the two children in front of him. While Ruby practically flew into his arms, Arvo was a bit more hesitant. He didn't mean anything by but, but the young boy tended to keep to himself a lot. After saying a proper goodbye to Serena for the time being, Ash had one more stop to make.

* * *

I know it's early, but I want to start out as soon as possible." Ash spoke to the group of Pokémon in front of him. The Pokémon who stood by his side when he needed them...

...Unlike that yellow rat...

Ash explained everything to them, how he would regularly change out his team. He selected the Pokémon he wanted to take first. Pine had mentioned that the closest Knight to Akalave Town used Normal Types, so he was definitely taking Scrafty, Hawluchs, and Infernape. Among the obvious Greninja, he had chosen to take Pidgeotte and Goodra as well. As he made to leave, he cast a glance toward a shadowed corner of the corral. There sat a Buneary, her back to everyone. Next to her was her best friend, a Pachirisu, trying to talk her into eating an Oran Berry. The once cheerful Rabbit Pokémon was a shell of her former self...

...All because of that yellow rat...

Ash sighed, walking out of the corral. As he reached the town gates, he heard running footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Ruby running up behind him.

"Did you get my present yet?"

"I haven't even left town!"

"Oh... How 'bout now?" Ash facepalmed.

* * *

It took about ten minutes to convince Ruby that it would be a while before he got her present. After that, Ash finally set out, Greninja beside him. He walked through the dark, snowy trail, intent on making some as much distance as he could before the sun set the next night. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. Wild Pokémon were just beginning to stir from their slumber. After a few hours, Ash decided to take a break, stopping in a clearing to check his supplies. He had a digital pocket map of the Glacies Region, similar to the one used by Serena in Kalos. He also had a tent. According to Pine, the Glacies Region used specially designed tents that radiated heat, which would be extremely useful in the region's freezing environment, among other things, such as Pokémon food and some spare clothes. When he was satisfied, he closed his back and stood up, just as Greninja fired a Water Shuriken at a nearby tree.

"Whoa whoa!" A voice cried from behind the tree. A man stepped out. He had spiky purple hair, wore a black coat, and black snow pants. "Was that necessary!?" The question was directed more towards Greninja, but Ash answered.

"Sorry, Greninja just thought you were trying to attack us." Ash explained.

"Ninja." The Water and Dark type responded. The man shook his head.

"Fair enough. I guess I wouldn't want to get on that Greninja's bad side after that little display of power to those Team Venom Grunts."

"You saw that?" He nodded.

"Yeah, what was that anyway? Some kind of Mega Evolution?"

"Not exactly. It's something more then that. I'd tell you, but I don't even know your name." The man nodded.

"That's fair." He held out a hand. "I'm Ruvic." Ash took his hand.

"Ash." Ruvic smiled.

"Well Ash, how 'bout a battle?" He pulled out a Pokeball, releasing a Houndoom from inside. The Houndoom wore an anklet with a Mega Stone attached. "I'd like to see that Greninja's power first hand." After a moment, Ash smirked.

"If you say so." The both walked to opposite ends of the clearing, them and their Pokémon taking position. They both gave each other a nod, and the battle was on.

"Alright Houndoom, use Fire Fang!"

"Double Team!" Multiple copies of Greninja appeared around the clearing, while the Graninja that Houndoom bit into exploded into smoke. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja hurled several shurikens at Houndoom. She leapt out of the way, but was hit by a glance.

"Use Crunch!" Houndoom leapt at Greninja, her fangs glowing as she chomped down on Greninja's arm.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja slammed a glowing fist in between Houndoom's eyes, sending the Dark Pokemon back. Ruvic smirked.

"Heh, it's as strong as it looks. Maybe even stronger." He pulled merging out of his pocket. It was a small pocket watch. "There's something you should know about me Ash." He opened the pocket watch, revealing a Keystone. "I don't like to lose." He tapped the Keystone, and Houndoom was surrounded by an intense light, when it receded, Houndoom's horns pointed straight up, and she had bone-like armor surrounding her chest. Ash smirked.

"Losing can help make someone stronger you know, I've lost my fair share of battles." Ruvic shrugged.

"Fair enough." Ash nodded, and his and Greninja's movements began to synchronize.

"But that doesn't mean I don't like to lose either." With that, a water veil erupted around Greninja, and the transformation was finished in second.

"Alright, let's see how strong this Greninja really is. Houndoom, use Snarl!" Houndoom sent a purple sphere of energy at Graninja.

"Use Cut!" Summoning his knives, Greninja sliced the attack in half, before rushing at Houndoom at blinding speed. "Aerial Ace!" Greninja slammed a glowing foot into Houndoom's chest, sending her flying back.

"Fire Fang!" She rushed at Greninja again, her mouth ablaze.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja pulled the massive shuriken from his back, just in time for Houndoom to sink her fangs into it, causing it to explode and cloud them in smoke. "Greninja, Aerial Ace!" The was a loud smacking sound, and Houndoom was sent flying from the smoke cloud.

"Use Snarl!" She sent another sphere of energy at Graninja.

"Dodge and use Double Team!" Greninja leapt into the air, summoning many clones of himself. "Check this out!" Ash said smugly. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja filled the massive shuriken from his back. To Ruvic's shock, the shuriken absorbed all of Greninja's clones, causing it to grow to massive size.

"Use Snarl!" Houndoom sent the sphere of energy just as Greninja hurled the now enormous shuriken. The two attacks collided, but after a moment, the Water Shuriken overpowered Snarl, breaking through and slamming into a surprised Houndoom. There was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Houndoom was on the ground, in her normal form and unconscious. Ruvic blinked, surprised as Greninja reverted to his normal form

"Well... That was... Something..." He recalled Houndoom, taking a moment before turning to Ash. "You're quite the trainer you know. Where are you heading?"

"Andalave City." Ash explained.

"Oh, are you going to battle the Knight there?"

'Yeah, I'm going to challenge the Platinum League." Ruvic nodded, as if contemplating something.

"...Mind if I travel with you?" He asked suddenly, surprising Ash. "Can't hurt to ha a travelling partner, right." Ash's mood suddenly turned dark.

"The last people I travelled with turned their backs on me when I needed them most, among them were some of my old Pokémon, including the first Pokémon I ever got. I thought they were all my closest friends but it turns out I was wrong." Now it was Ruvic's turn to be surprised. After a moment, he smiled, holding out his hand.

"I can assure you that I'm not a major asshole." Ash contemplated for a moment, before taking Ruvic's hand, shaking it.

"Alright, we'll see how this turns out." Ruvic nodded.

"Let's head out then, I happen to know a quick way to Andalave City."

* * *

(KALOS REGION; LUMIOSE AIRPORT.)

"How much!?" The girl asked, startled. She had blonde hair, and looked to be about fourteen years old. In her small yellow purse sat two creatures, a Dedenne, and a small, green Zygarde Core.

"I'm sorry miss, but the Glacies Region is one of the most powerful Region in the world, tickets there don't come cheap."

"B-but I don't have that kind of money!" The girl stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I know you're looking for your friends, it unless you have the money, I can't give a ticket." The girl sighed, turning to leave in defeat.

"Pardon me young lady." She started at the new voice. Looking up, she saw an older woman approach her. "I couldn't help but overhear your predicament."

"Um... Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Drasna." The girl blinked, surprised.

"Drasna!? Of the Elite Four!?" Drasna nodded.

"Indeed. And didn't you have a hand in that whole Team Flare fiasco a few years ago?"

"Y-yeah, my name's Bonnie."

"Alright Bonnie, perhaps I can pay for your plane ticket for you. You wanted to go to the Glacies Region?"

"Yes, to look for my friends." Bonnie blinked. "But, why are you helping me?" Drasna pointed to the Zygarde core in Bonnie's purse.

"I am a Dragon Type master, young Bonnie. I could recognize the Legendary Zygarde from a mile away. For a girl your age to have Zygarde as one of her own Pokémon, that tells me that you're quite special. That is why I want to help you." Bonnie blinked.

"Oh... Thank you?"

"I just have one small request."

"What is it?" Drasna pulled out a case, opening it to reveal a Pokémon egg. Sitting alongside the egg was a Keystone and a Mega Stone.

"The Mega Stone here, if I'm correct, will respond to the final evolution of the Pokémon in this egg. "I'd like you to take care of the Pokémon in this egg, as one of your own. I want you to have the Keystone and Mega Stone as well." Bonnie gasped.

"But, why me!?"

"As I said, you are special. Will you agree to my terms?" Bonnie nodded, and Drasna handed her the egg, Keystone, and Mega Stone. "Now then, let's pay for your ticket."

"Thank you so much."

"It's nothing dear, perhaps we may meet again and battle someday." Drasna gave Bonnie a smile.

 **"...Is this really happening right now?"** Squishy asked out of nowhere.


	3. Normal Knight: Janice

As Ash, Ruvic, and their Pokémon came up over the hill, they saw a small city come into view.

"See, told ya I knew a shortcut." Ruvic explained.

"Huh, only a day and a half. Nice." Ash commended. With that they made their was down the path, reaching Andalave City in minutes. The streets were surprisingly not very busy for a city. Ash checked his watch and realized that it was only nine in the morning.

"So, do you know where we can find the Knight for this town?" Ash asked. Ruvic stopped, pointing to a small building. Ash blinked.

"Ruvic, that's a library." The purple haired man chuckled.

"Trust me, I've battle Janice before. Just don't make a scene when you go in there." Ash shrugged, walking in.

"What do you mean she's not here!?" Was the first thing Ash heard when he entered the building.

"Well, speaking of making a scene." Ruvic began as he walked in behind Ash. At the receptionist's desk was a young girl of about thirteen, she had long white hair, wore an icy blue jacket, and violet snow pants. Her purple eyes had an annoyed look on them. On her shoulder sat a shiny Froakie, who looked embarrassed by her trainer's behavior.

"Knight Janice had to run some errends." The receptionist answered lightly.

"Well when the fuck is she coming back!?" The girl snapped.

"When she finishes them. Miss, you're causing a scene." True to the receptionist's word, the library patrons were all glaring at the girl.

"Do I look like I give a damn!?" The girl snapped. At that point, her Froakie noticed Ash and company approaching, and tugged on her hair. "What do you-" She spun around, catching sight of Ash, Ruvic, Houndoom, and Greninja. She scanned the group for a second, her eyes landing on Greninja, then on her Froakie. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh... Hello." Ash finally said.

"...You, me, battle, now." She finally stated, leaving Ash bewildered. "If I can't battle the Knight right now, I'll just have to battle you."

"Uhh... How long have you been a trainer?" Ash asked.

"Three weeks." Ash blinked.

"Kid, I've been a trainer for fourteen years. In terms of experience, it's kind of an unfair matchup."

"Too bad!" The girl snapped, walking towards the door. Ash sighed.

"Not even an exchange of names. Hope this girl doesn't turn out like Paul, Gary, or Trip." He followed her out the door, Ruvic, Houndoom, and Greninja tailing behind. The girl led the group to a small battlefield, taking her place on one side while Ash stopped on the other. "You wanna at least tell me your name kid?" The girl huffed.

"Lisa."

"I'm Ash, that's Ruvic." He responded with a gesture. He pulled out Goodra's Pokeball, releasing the Dragon Pokémon onto the field. "Goodra, she's a beginning trainer, try to go easy on her." Ash explained. Goodra nodded in understanding, turning towards Lisa's Froakie. Ruvic stepped up to referee.

"All right, the battle between Ash and Lisa will now begin!"

"Froakie, use Quick Attack!" Froakie bolted forward, a small glow around her as she slammed into Goodra's stomach, only to bounce off of it, covered in slime. "Aw come on!"

"Are you sure you wanna continue this?" Ash asked. Lisa huffed.

"Use Lick!" Froakie's long tongue shot out, licking Goodra, before recoiling at the taste of Goodra's slime. She tried to wipe the slime off of her tongue in disgust. "Damn it! Use Bubble!" Hesitantly, Froakie blew a barrage of bubbles at Goodra, only for them to pop harmlessly upon touching the Pseudo Legendary. Ash shook his head.

"Goodra, just use Ice Beam." Goodra opened her mouth and fired a beam of icy energy at Froakie. When the attack receded, there was a block of ice containing an unconscious Froakie. Lisa huffed, walking up and kicking the ice, causing it to shatter.

"Great, now what am I gonna battle the Knight with!?"

"Don't you have any other Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"No, not yet." There was a moment of silence as she noticed everyone looking at her. "What!?"

"Kid, you know the Knight use Mega Evolution right?" Ruvic asked.

"So!?"

"You were gonna challenge Janice using only a Froakie that you've had for three weeks!? At that point she probably would have given you the Normal Symbol out of pity!" This appeared to put Lisa deep in thought. Suddenly, they all heard a sarcastic clapping. They all turned to see a couple of Team Venom Grunts approaching.

"Pitiful." The one in front said. "A pitiful battle for you girl."

"Aren't you the Grunt from Akalave Town?" Ash questioned, taking the Grunt by surprise.

"Wait, you remembered me like that!? That's actually really impressive considering we Grunts look alike." His persona turned serious. "But that doesn't change anything." He released his Salandit while the other two released Drowzee and a Yungoos. "Hand over the Pokémon, and we might let you walk away." Ash frowned.

"Goodra! Use Dragon Pulse! Greninja! Use Water Shuriken!" The two Pokémon fired their respective attacks, easily taking out the Drowzee and Yungoos. The leading Grunt blinked.

"This is not going as well as I'd hoped... Use Sand Attack!" The Salandit kicked up a cloud of sand from nowhere. When the cloud cleared, Ash could see the Grunts making a break for it.

"Hey!" At that moment, an Ice Beam shot from nowhere, freezing the Grunt's feet to the ground, to everyone's surprise. At that moment, a woman with short black hair, a white coat, black jeans, and black boots walked up, and Audino by her side.

"And you called the girl pitiful?" The woman questioned. "Only a coward runs from a fight." She turned to the group.

"You're Janice." Ruvic stated. "The Normal Type Knight." Janice nodded as a couple of Paladins came to arrest the Grunts. Janice turned her attention to Ash and Lisa.

"I saw your battle... Well, if you can really call that a battle." She focused on Lisa. "I understand you'd like to battle me, but from what I saw and heard, you need a lot more training. Maybe another Pokémon or two before I can accept your challenge." She turned to Ash. "You, on the other hand, seem a lot more experienced as a trainer. I'll gladly battle you." Ash nodded thankfully as she turned back to Lisa. "I suggest you watch our battle, you could get some valuable experience from it." She turned and walked away. "Come to the library when you're ready to battle." She said to Ash as she passed him.

"Huh..." Ruvic began. "Well, that happened."

* * *

Ash walked into the library, this time heading straight for the receptionist and telling her what he was here for. She nodded, directing him to a stairway leading into what appeared to be a basement. When the group got down there, however, it turned out to be a large battlefield.

"Gotta have battles in here." Janice said from the other side of the room. "That way, we don't disturb everyone." She looked at the group. "It's Ash right? That's what they called you?" Ash nodded, taking his place on the battlefield. "Alright, since you seem to know what you're doing, let's make this a four on four battle, k?" Ash nodded. Janice in turn nodded to the referee, who stepped up.

"The battle between Knight Janice and challenger Ash will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed the use of four Pokémon! The battle will end when either side has no usable Pokémon. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon." Janice turned to look at Lisa.

"Like I said, pay attention, and you may gain some valuable experience." Lisa huffed. Janice nodded to the referee again.

"Alright, please send out your first Pokémon!"

"Alright Donald, come on out!" Janice threw a Pokeball, releasing a Gumshoos onto the field.

"Donald?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, he looks like a Donald." Ash looked at Gumshoos.

"Yeah, he actually does." Ash pulled out his pokedex, scanning Donald.

 ** _Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokemon; Type: Normal; When Gumshoos senses prey, it will patiently stake out the location, but always falls asleep by nightfall._**

Ash put his pokedex up and pulled out a Pokeball, sending out Hawlucha. Janice smirked.

"The classic type advantage, we'll see how this goes."

"Alright!" The ref called. "Battle begin!"

"Alright, we'll start this off." Janice began. "Use Sandstorm!" Donald slammed his hands into the ground, kicking up a massive sandstorm. In seconds, Ash and Hawlucha were unable to clearly see the battlefield.

"Hawlucha, keep on your guard!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha nodded in understanding. Janice smirked.

"Use Tackle!" Donald bolted out of the Sandstorm, slamming into a surprised Hawlucha.

"Quick! Use High Jump Kick!" Ash commanded. Immediately, Hawlucha slammed his leg into Donald's chest, sending him flying back into the cover of the sand.

"Use Take Down!" Once again Donald bolted from the sand, slamming into Hawlucha at high speed before bolting back into the sand. Ash growled. They weren't going to win like this. An idea came to mind.

"Hawlucha, return." Ash spoke as he pointed the Pokeball at Hawlucha.

"Use Persuit!"

"What!?" Ash cried in surprise as Donald rushed out and struck Hawlucha, dealing massive damage as Hawlucha was recalled.

* * *

"Hmph." Lisa huffed. "I thought he was supposed to be an experienced trainer."

"Everyone has their own battling strategy." Ruvic explained. "Some can counter others. Ash may yet surprise us."

* * *

"Goodra, let's go!" Ash called, sending out his Pseudo Legendary.

"Oh, and what might you have up your sleeve Ash?" Janice asked, highly interested.

"This! Use Rain Dance!" Goodra raised her head, calling up a larger group of rain clouds. The resulting rain caused the Sandstorm to dissipate, revealing a surprised, and very wet, Gumshoos. "Now! Use Dragon Pulse!" Goodra opened her mouth, sending a wave of draconic energy at Donald, hitting him in the face and sending him flying. Janice smirked.

"Fine, be that way. Take Down!" Donald rushed at Goodra, slamming into her and pushing her back.

"Goodra, use Bide!"

"Take Down!"

* * *

"It was a clever use of Rain Dance." Ruvic commended. "But I can't understand Janice's excessive use of Take Down."

"And why is that?" Lisa asked.

"Take Down causes recoil damage, so every time Donald lands one, he takes damage as well."

* * *

At this point Janice's smile was starting to falter. "Use Take Down!" Donald slammed into Goodra, but that was what she needed to fully charge her Bide.

"Now Goodra!" The Dragon Type let loose a beam of energy, hitting Donald point blank and sending him clear across the battlefield. The Gumshoos slammed into the wall, unconscious.

"Donald is unable to battle!" The ref called. "Knight Janice! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Janice shrugged, recalling Donald and pulling out another Pokeball. She opened it, revealing an Eevee.

"I'll stick with Goodra for now." Ash stated. The ref nodded, giving the go ahead.

"Alright Eevee, start this off with Quick Attack!" Eevee bolted forward at a blinding speed, slamming into Goodra's leg and knocking her off balance.

"Goodra, use Ice Beam!" Goodra fired a beam of icy energy from her mouth, somehow managing to freeze on of Eevee's paws to the ground.

"Oh no you don't! Use Take Down!" Eevee broke free from the ice, slamming into Goodra's head. Janice smirked. "I'll admit that Goodra of yours has some pretty high defenses. But it won't help you here. Use Double Edge!" Eevee slammed into Goodra again, this time knocking the Dragon Pokemon out.

"Goodra is unable to battle." The ref announced. "Challenger, please send out your next Pokémon!" Ash nodded, recalling Goodra and sending out Pidgeot. She cocked her head at the Eevee in front of her.

"Don't let your guard down Pidgeot, that Eevee's stronger than it looks." Pidgeot nodded.

"Eevee, use Double Edge!"

"Fly up!" Pidgeot did as she was told, taking to the air, causing Eevee to rush past her and slam face-first into the wall, causing everyone to cringe. "Uh, sorry." Janice waved it off.

"It was an accident." She stated as a dazed Eevee stumbled back up to her. "Eevee, use Swift!" Eevee shook of its' dazed state, sending a barrage of stars at Pidgeot.

"Use Gust!" Pidgeot flapped her wings, the resulting gust of wind sent the stars right back at Eevee, causing it to be bombarded by its' own attack.

"Use Double Edge!"

"Use Hyper Beam!" As Eevee charged at her, Pidgeot opened her mouth, letting loose a blast of energy, sending Eevee flying back, unconscious. Ash smirked. "All that recoil damage is playing against you." Janice shrugged.

"I like the move Take Down." With that, she recalled Eevee, sending out a Tauros. "Speaking of which, use Take Down!" Tauros charged at Pidgeot at high speed.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Her wings glowing, Pidgeot slammed into one of Tauros' legs, sending the Wild Bull Pokémon skidding across the battlefield. "Now use Steel Wing!" She slammed a glowing metallic wing into Tauros' head, sending the Normal Type recoiling.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Tauros began to charge electricity between his horns, before sending a bolt at Pidgeot, striking her and causing super effective damage. Ash frowned as the move reminded him a a yellow rat... His expression turned cold, much to Janice's surprise.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Pidgeot let loose a blast of energy, striking Tauros in the chest.

"Use Stone Edge!" Tauros slammed his hooves into the ground, causing a rock pillar to erupt from the ground and strike Pidgeot, knocking her out.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle!" The ref called. "Challenger, please send out your next Pokémon!" Ash recalled Pidgeot, sending Hawlucha back out.

"Uh, do you not like the move Thunderbolt?" Janice questioned.

"Sorry, it brought up some bad memories." Ash answered.

"Sorry to hear that, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to use Thunderbolt." Ash nodded.

"Alright Hawlucha, use X-Scissor!" Hawlucha's hands glowed with energy as he struck Tauros in the face.

"Use Fire Blast!" Tauros sent a kanji shaped blast of fire at Hawlucha, who barely dodged it, getting his feathers burnt a bit.

"Karate Chop!" Hawlucha slammed a glowing fist into Tauros' jaw.

"Thunderbolt!" Tauros sent a blast of electricity at Hawlucha.

"Dodge and use Flying Press!" Hawlucha leapt into the air, doing a quick pose before barreling down towards Tauros.

"Take Down!" Tauros charged into Hawlucha, both Pokémon slamming into each other, kicking up a clouds of dust. When the dust cleared, both Pokémon were unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The ref called. "Both trainers please send out your final Pokémon!" They recalled their Pokémon, and Janice sent out her Audino, who was now wearing a necklace with a Mega Stone attached. Ash turned to Greninja, who had been standing beside him. With a nod, the Ninja Pokémon took his place.

* * *

"Why is he using Greninja?" Lisa asked in a bored and impatient tone.

"From what I gathered, Greninja is one of his strongest Pokémon." Ruvic explained.

"How strong can one Greninja even be?"

"I've seen that Greninja's power myself." Ruvic looked to the floor. "Ash and Greninja are not a threat to be taken likely."

* * *

"I'll start this one off if you don't mind." Janice spoke. "Disarming Voice!" Audino sent a heart shaped beam straight at Greninja.

"Dodge it!" Greninja leapt into the air, aiming towards Audino. "Use Cut!" Summoning his knives, Greninja slashed at a surprised Audino.

"Use Take Down!" Audino charged at Greninja at high speed.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja slammed a glowing foot into Audino's chest, sending her back, but not before taking damage himself. Janice smirked.

"That Greninja is stronger than I thought." She pulled out a small pocket journal. Attached to the front cover was a Keystone. "But let's see if it can handle this!" She pressed the Keystone, causing it to react with Audino's Mega Stone. A bright light filled the room, and when it receded, Audino had grown a bit taller, her eyes having turned completely pink while her ears stood upright. Her fur had taken on the appearence of a flared white labcoat. Janice smiled smugly. "Let's see how you handle this! Use Ice Beam on the ground!" Audino fired a beam of ice onto the ground. It spread, eventually encasing the entire battlefield in a layer of ice. Despite this, Greninja was easily able to gain solid footing. "Hmm, impressive. Still, use Power-Up Punch!" Audino skated across the ice like it was nothing, a glowing fist aimed at Greninja.

"Use Double Team!" Just as Audino reached Greninja, multiple copies appeared, and Audino passed through one, losing her balance and falling on her butt.

"Disarming Voice!" Audino let loose a heart shaped beam, sweeping it across the battlefield and destroying the copies, eventually sending the real Greninja flying. Ash frowned. "Impressive, but you may wanna try harder than that." Janice tittered.

"If you want a power match, then let's not hold anything back." Janice smirked.

"See, I like when an opponent gives it their all." She cocked an eyebrow as Ash and Greninja began to move in synch.

"We'll show you what we're really made of!" A water veil erupted around Greninja, shocking Lisa, the ref, and especially Janice as the veil dissipated, revealing Greninja to have taken on a resemblance of Ash while the water collected into a giant shuriken.

* * *

"Wait, what just happened!?" Lisa questioned, startled.

"Like I said, Ash and Greninja are not a threat to be taken lightly." Ruvic repeated.

* * *

"Well... Never saw that one before..." Janice said, confused. "You're definitely full of surprises aren't you Ash?" Ash smirked.

"This is the power Greninja and I share! This is our Bond Phenomenon! Our true power!" Now Janice was smirking.

"Very well then! Show me that power!"

"With pleasure! Water Shuriken!" Greninja hurled the giant shuriken at Audino.

"Power-up Punch!" Audino slammed a glowing fist into the shuriken, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja burst out of the smoke at impossible speeds, attacking the surprised Mega Audino with a barrage of kicks and punches, sending the Hearing Pokémon back.

"Disarming Voice!" Audino fired a heart shaped beam.

"Dodge it!" Greninja flipped into the air. "Water Shuriken!" Hurling another massive shuriken at Audino, this time she was struck in the stomach.

"Take Down!" Audino charged at Greninja.

"Double Team!" Once again copies of Greninja appeared around the battlefield. "Aerial Ace!" The real Greninja appeared behind Audino, slamming a foot into her back and sending her sprawling. "Use Cut!"

"Ice Beam!" Audino flipped onto her back, firing a beam of ice at Greninja, who used his knives to block the attack. The result was Greninja's knives being frozen solid. Greninja landed in front of Ash as Audino stood. Janice smirked. "Didn't really work out in your favor now did it?"

"That's what you think!" Ash responded, confusing Janice. "Greninja, remember the Snowbelle City Gym?" Greninja nodded, tossing his frozen knives onto the icy ground before jumping on them, using them as makeshift ice skates.

"You've got a lot of tricks up your sleeve don't you!?" Janice asked, startled. "Disarming Voice!" Audino fired a heart shaped beam. However, Greninja's makeshift skates gave him a lot of speed and mobility, allowing him to easily maneuver around the attack.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja leapt at Audino, planting both feet into her stomach and launching the screaming Pokémon into the air. "Water Shuriken!" Greninja threw a massive shuriken at Audino, striking her mid fall. The impact kicked up a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Audino was laying on the ground, unconscious and in her normal form.

"Audino is unable to battle!" The ref called. "Greninja wins! Which means that the match goes to the challenger Ash!" Panting, Ash couldn't help but chuckle as Greninja reverted to his normal form. Janice recalled Audino, sighing before walking up to Ash.

"Well, you certainly earned this. The Normal Symbol." Ash took it with a nod, then saw a gleam in Janice's eye. "Actually, I have one more gift for you."

"Huh?" Ash asked, confused. Janice walked over to a nearby chest, looking around for a minute before pulling out something. She handed a small black box to Ash.

"Normally, we just give out symbols, but if a challenger proves their strength to us, we can give them an extra gift." She motioned for Ash to open the box, and he did, earning a surprise. Inside was a Mega Stone and a Mega Ring like Alain wore, Keystone included. "It's Pidgeotite." Janice explained. "That Pidgeot of yours was quite something. Not as much as that Greninja, but still. You earned it."

"Wow, thanks!" She nodded, turning to Lisa.

"I hope you learned something from that battle." Lisa huffed, turning and walking out of the room. Janice shook her head. "That girl is gonna get herself into trouble acting like that." Everyone else in the room couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

* * *

Ash placed the symbol in its' designated slot in the carrier case, closing it with a sigh. He looked out the window. The sun was setting, bringing an end to another day. Unfortunately, the bridge out of town was undergoing repairs, so Ash and Ruvic had to spend a few days in Andalave City. He stood, going to take a shower. Maybe tomorrow he would look into that festival Janice mentioned before he left the arena...


	4. Mega Pidgeot Vs Mega Abomasnow

"I don't think that's a good idea kid." Janice snickered. Atop a ladder stood a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"And why not?"

"Cause I've had some close calls with electrical outlets before."

"I'll be fine." The boy stated. Janice shook her head.

"If you say so." She turned around to see Ash and Greninja approaching her. "Ah! Ash, how are you?"

"We're good. What's going on?"

"Festival." She stated, much to Ash's slight confusion. "Every year we hold a festival to celebrate the Legendary Pokémon Zygarde."

"Zygarde?"Ash asked, surprised. Janice nodded.

"It's said that Zygarde had a hand in shaping the Glacies Region into what it is today."

"Wow. You know, I actually traveled with a Zygarde once."

"Seriously? I find that kinda hard to believe."

"Zygarde is made up of cells and cores right?" Janice nodded. There was a sudden flash, and the boy fell from the ladder, twitching a bit. Janice shook her head.

"I warned him."

She led Ash down a bustling street.

"Anyway, the festival is actually held all across the Glacies Region in it's most iconic cities, so you won't have known much about it from Akalave Town. You'll like it, there's food, games, battles... Speaking of battles, have you tried out that Mega Stone yet?"

"Not yet." Ash answered. Janice nodded.

"And where's that purple haired friend of yours?"

"I've been trying to figure that out all morning."

"He's at the noodle shop." Ash and Janice turned, spotting Lisa standing on top of a nearby set of stairs. She huffed, turning and walking away.

"Uh... Can you point me to the noodle shop Janice?"

"Is it to get noodles or find your friend?"

"...Both..."

* * *

"You love food don't you Ash?" Ruvic asked as Ash scarfed down his noodle cup. The purple haired man couldn't help but laugh as he noticed Houndoom had gotten her snout stuck in a noodle cup.

"Hey!" The group turned to see a group of three kids running toward them, among them the boy Ash had seen earlier.

"Hey, aren't you the kid who got himself electrocuted?" The boy winced at the memory.

"Just thought I should introduce myself. I'm Sora, this is Riku." He pointed to a white haired boy. "And this is Kairi." He pointed to the auburn haired girl, who waved cheerily.

"I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum, this is Ruvic." Riku jumped, stunned.

"Ash Ketchum!? You mean the guy from the Kalos League!?"

"You watched it?"

"Yeah! You're the guy with that awesome Greninja!" Ash nodded, cocking his head toward the roof of the noodle shop, where Greninja sat eating a cup of noodles. "Awesome!"

"What makes Greninja so special anyway?" Sora questioned. Ash grinned.

"Why don't I show you? How about a battle?"

"Sure!" Sora opened a Pokeball, revealing a Wimpod, who looked around, visibly freighted. "Alright Wimpod, ready to battle. Suddenly, Wimpod's Pokeball abruptly sucked it back in. "...Well that happened."

"I'm confused." Ash said.

"Wimpod are very cowardly Pokémon" Riku explained. "It's amazing Sora managed to catch it anyway, considering they run from practically anything." He stepped forward. "Allow me." He opened his own Pokeball, revealing a Rockruff. Ash pointed his pokedex at it.

Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon; Type: Rock; Rockruff is a friendly and loyal Pokémon. It greets others by rubbing the rocks on its' neck against them.

Ash put the pokedex away as Greninja leapt in front of him. Riku smirked.

"Alright Rockruff, start this off with Rock Tomb." Rockruff generated multiple rocks, chucking them at Greninja. Ash nodded, and Greninja bashed through the rocks as he underwent his transformation. Sora gaped while Kairi gasped in excitement.

"Greninja! Water Shuriken!" Greninja threw a giant shuriken at Rockruff, knocking it out on impact. Riku blinked as Greninja reverted to his normal form.

"Huh... That went faster than expected."

"Well, what do you expect!?" Kairi asked. "We've only been trainers for a week Riku! That's what you get for challenging experienced trainers!"

"A little training always helps." Ash stated.

"Fair point." Riku responded. He turned to look at a nearby city square, where there were stalls selling all kinds of trinkets. Ash walked up.

"You guys have only been trainers for a week?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded. "We were planning on going our own ways after we got our Normal Symbols from Janice, but we've been friends since we were young. He eyed Ash. "Hey Ash, we can be friends now, right?"

"Of course!" Riku nodded.

"Let's exchange Pokedex numbers, we can call each other if we need to, right?"

* * *

After a quick exchange of numbers, Ash and Greninja found themselves with some free time. He let Pidgeot out of her Pokeball. She preened. Around her neck was a collar containing her Mega Stone.

"Dgeooo!" She preened. Ash stroked her head. He was wearing the Mega Ring Janice had given him.

"Pidgeot, what do you say we try out our new power." Ash questioned.

"Pidgeooo!" She cawed, clearly excited. Ash nodded, opening his mouth to speak, when an explosion interrupted him. The explosion was followed by several screams. Ash stood up, and Pidgeot leapt onto his shoulder as Greninja took a defensive stance.

"What's going on!?" Ash questioned. A Team Venom Grunt bolted out of a nearby alley, laying eyes on Ash as his Snorunt followed suit. He made to call out a move, only for his Snorunt to be struck by an Aqua Jet, slamming it into a wall and knocking it out. The Aqua Jet dissipated to reveal a frightened Wimpod, who scurried into a nearby alley.

"Come on Wimpod!" Sora cried, rushing after the Turn Tail Pokémon. "Now's not the time!"

"Sora!" Ash called, getting the boy's attention. "What's going on?"

"They're attacking the town square!" Sora cried, rushing after Wimpod. Ash turned toward the town square, Greninja following and Pidgeot on his shoulder. A Grunt with a Ghastly tried to jump him, only for both of them to be struck down by a Psybeam. Ash blinked as Kairi walked up, a Munna floating beside her.

"Have you seen Sora?" Ash pointed in the direction Sora had gone. Kairi nodded, going off after him. Ash continued until he finally reached the town square. The first thing that stuck out was the Abomasnow standing near the center. Next to it was a man with slicked back red hair, dressed in purple robes. In front of him were Janice, with her Audino, and Riku with his Rockruff.

"I think you know why we're here." The red haired man began. You have some of our own locked up. We're just here to collect them." As he spoke, several Grunts walked up beside him. Ash took this moment to rush up beside Janice and Riku. The man shook his head. "Really? Really now?" By this time, Kairi and Sora rushed into the square, Sora gripping a struggling Wimpod. Behind them were Ruvic and Houndoom.

"Who the hell are you!?" Riku demanded. The red haired man smirked.

"Glad you asked." He stepped forward. "Marik Vale. Admin of Team Venom." He gave a mock bow.

"You have no right to crash this festival!" Janice snapped. "The nerve of you!" Marik shook his head.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Rockruff!" Use Rock Tomb!" Riku called. Rockruff hurled multiple rocks at Abomasnow. Marik shook his head.

"Wood Hammer." Green energy formed around Abomasnow's arm as he slammed shattered the rocks, before slamming Rockruff into a wall. What followed as pandemonium, as Rockruff shook itself off and Riku was accosted by a Grunt. Everyone else ended up in some form of battle with a Grunt as Marik walked toward Janice. Ash rushed in front of her.

"You stay out of this!" Marik snapped, jabbing a finger at Ash.

"Greninja! Use Aerial Ace!" Greninja rushed at Abomasnow, his arms glowing with energy.

"Use Sheer Cold." Abomasnow formed a sphere of icy energy between his hands, slamming it into Greninja before the Ninja Pokémon could properly react. "Greninja!" Ash shouted as the snowy dust cleared, revealing Greninja, frozen and unconscious.

"Now, you wanna try that again?" Marik questioned. Ash grit his teeth.

"Pidgeot! Use Gust!" Pidgeot leapt off of Ash's shoulder, flapping her wings and sending a gust of wind at Abomasnow, stumbling the large Pokémon.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Abomasnow sent multiple glowing leaves at Pidgeot.

"Hyper Beam!" Pidgeot retaliated with a blast of energy, blasting through the Razor Leaf and nailing Abomasnow in the face. Marik frowned, reaching toward the ring on his finger, which bore a Keystone. It reacted with Abomasnow's Mega Stone. When the glow receded, Abomasnow had grown larger, large shafts of ice sprouting from his back, and his fur longer and shaggier. Ash stepped back at the sight of the Mega Evolved Pokémon. Janice stepped up beside him, her Audino already Mega Evolved.

"As long as you share a strong bond with your Pokémon, you have nothing to worry about." She stated. Ash nodded, lifting his Mega Ring and hoping for the best.

"Pidgeot, Mega Evolve!" He said, pressing the Keystone. Pidgeot was surrounded in a bright glow. When it receded, Ash gaped. Pidgeot had grown larger, her wings longer and broader. Her wingtips tipped blue, and a large red crest on her head. Marik frowned.

"That won't help. Skull Bash!" Abomasnow lowered his head, charging at the two Mega Evolved Pokémon.

"Disarming Voice!" Janice cried.

"Hyper Beam!" Both attacks nailed Abomasnow in the face, stopping him in his tracks. Marik growled.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot dodged the leaves, slamming a glowing wing into Abomasnow's arm.

"Use Sheer Cold!"

"Steel Wing!" As Abomasnow formed the ball of ice between his hands, Pidgeot flew in, slamming a glowing, metallic wing into Abomasnow's leg, causing the large Pokémon to fall forward, landing face first, causing the orb of ice to explode. When the dust cleared, Abomasnow was frozen in ice, unconscious. Marik recoiled. He recalled Abomasnow, turning to the Grunts.

"Fall back!" He shouted, turning and running, the Grunts following suit. Ash and the rest watched as the group ran, Pidgeot landing on his shoulder, reverting to her normal form. Ash stroked her, and she cawed softly.

"That happened." Ruvic stated. Janice shook her head.

"Great, now we need to clean this mess up." She said, noting the mess made by the battling.

"We'll help out!" Sora volunteered.

"I would help out." Ash began, turning his head. "But I really should be getting Greninja out of there." He said, noting the frozen Water and Dark Type. This earned laughs from the rest of the group. "Not funny guys."

"Kind of is." Ruvic said with a snicker.


	5. Reunion

It was a few days before Ash and Ruvic were on the road again, the bridge out of Andalave City finally repaired. They made headway, eventually coming across a chasm. To their surprise, however, the bridge leading a cross the chasm was blocked by a massive Avalugg. Near the Avalugg stood a tall, slender man with spiky red hair, emerald eyes, and wore a body length black coat. Next to the man stood a large Charizard.

"Hey, big guy, you wanna move aside?" The man asked in a cocky tone. The Avalugg gave a quick glance to the man, before firing an Icy Wind, which the man quickly sidestepped. "Fine, have it your way." The man snapped his fingers, and his Charizard fired an Overheat, nailing Avalugg in the back and sending it flying into a massive rock. "He'll be fine." The man said, before turning to Ash and Ruvic. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"I'm Ash."

"Ruvic." Axel smirked.

"Alright! Let's all do our best to memorize each other's names! Kay?"

"Uh... Okay." Ash and Ruvic agreed. Axel turned his eyes to Ash's Greninja.

"Hey, that Greninja wouldn't happen to be able to change its' form, would it?"

"What... How did you know that!?" Ash demanded. Axel smirked, crossing his arms.

"Ran into a young girl yesterday, said she was looking for a boy with a Greninja that can change forms. I thought she was nuts until she showed me pictures. She said that challenging the Knights sounded like something he would do, so I pointed her towards Maldin town, where the Fighting Type Knight Arron lives."

"Friend of yours Ash?" Ruvic asked. Ash was silent for a moment.

"I honestly hope so... Which way's Maldin Town?" Axel pointed the direction out.

"Actually, I'm heading in that direction myself to meet a friend of mine. Mind if I tag along a little?"

"We don't mind at all." Ruvic answered.

"Great, but first..." He snapped his fingers, and Avalugg, who was trying to sneak up on Axel, got blasted with another Overheat. "...Alright, let's go."

* * *

They ended up walking for another three hours before finally coming across a small town, surrounded by large stone pillars.

"This is Stonebarrow Town, named after the giant stones obviously." Axel explained as they walked down the path. "It's also know as the City Of Stories, because each one of these stones has a story carved into them. It's strange though, the stories just appear carved into the stones overnight, no one knows who puts them there."

"Sounds both creepy and cool." Ash stated. Axel laughed.

"Yeah, I actually stayed out here once to find out who did the carvings... Turned around for literally five seconds and when I turned back there was a new story."

"Whoa... What was the story about?"

"Some kind of near disaster that happened in Kalos. Some guy tried to use the power of two Zygarde to take over the region, then, when that failed, he tried to use a giant Mega Stone to destroy the world."

"But the two Zygarde combined and stopped him for good." Ash finished. Axel and Ruvic looked at him, stunned. "I was there when it happened. That girl you met, she was taking care of one of the Zygarde Cores."

"Whoa, who knew huh?" You don't have like, PTSD from that whole event or anything?"

"I'd been through stuff like that before. Almost got killed by Yveltal once."

"Dude..." They walked into the town square. Axel looked around. "The hell is she? Ah! There she is! Naminé!" He called over a young girl of about fifteen. She had shoulder length white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and, surprisingly, wore only a white dress and a pair of sandels. "This is Naminé, got it memorized?"

"Hello." She said, a little shyly.

"Aren't you cold!?" Ash gaped. Naminé smiled.

"Not really, I have ways of keeping myself warm."

"Hey, Naminé, that girl I called and told you about, I think this is the guy she was looking for." Axel jabbed a thumb at Ash.

"Oh! Her name was... Bonnie, right?"

"Yes! Did you she her?"

"She stayed in town overnight and left just an hour ago. You might be able to catch her if you hurry."

"Thanks." Ash turned to leave, only for Naminé to speak up.

"Me and Axel will come too."

"Uh... We will?"

"Would you rather go clothes shopping with Xion?"

"...Fair point, let's go."

* * *

It was about 30 minutes later when something unexpected happened. A snow storm had begun to pick up, but that wasn't the unexpected part. THAT part came when they heard something rushing from inside the storm, only for a black and green canine like Pokémon to burst from the haze, looking at the group.

"Squishy!?" Ash asked, startled.

"She named her Zygarde Squishy?" Axel asked.

"Dude, she was like seven." Ash explained. Squishy turned his gaze to Ash and Greninja.

 **"Follow me!"** With that, he turned and ran, leading the group further on. Eventually, they reached a large ravine. It looked like the bridge leading across the ravine had broken, showing no way across the ravine.

"What happened to the bridge?" Ruvic asked.

"Must have broken from the winds." Naminé explained. Ash looked down into the chasm. Hanging for dear life was a young, teenaged girl with blonde hair. One arm was wrapped around a Pokémon egg, and in her purse was a small, cowering Dedenne.

"Bonnie!" Ash shouted. The girl started to look up, only for the rock she was holding onto to break, sending the screaming girl plummeting, to everyone's horror. "GRENINJA!" The Water and Dark Type leapt off into the ravine, becoming surrounded in a veil of water as he did so. The water dissipated into a massive shuriken as Greninja dove towards Bonnie at high speed. He grabbed onto her mid-scream, leaping down sections of the cliff, eventually using his tongue to grab onto a tree branch near the bottom, using it to slow down the descent considerably. He landed with a soft thud onto the snowy ground, setting the startled girl down. It took Bonnie a moment to register her savior. She gasped.

"Greninja!" Greninja returned her smile in kind. Up the ravine, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Now THAT was awesome!" Axel blurted out, earning a laugh from everyone.

* * *

The first thing Bonnie did when she got back up the ravine was hug the startled Ash.

"Bonnie..." She pulled back, a massive smile on her face.

"I've been looking everywhere for you and Serena!" She looked around. "Where is Serena anyway?"

"She's at home watching our kids." Her smile grew mischievous. "Probably shouldn't have told you that."

"I knew it! Just KNEW you and Serena would be together! How many kids do you have?"

"Two."

"I wanna meet them!"

"Maybe some other time Bonnie." She pouted, fairly childish for her age.

"Well, I came this far! I'm not letting you out of my sights this time!" Ash smiled.

"Good to travel with you again Bonnie."

"I'm Ruvic." Said male introduced.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Everyone turned as Axel cleared his throat.

"We need to get going, maybe we'll meet up again soon." He sent out his Charizard, which he and Naminé hopped onto. "You okay getting through that?" He pointed to the ravine. Ash nodded.

"I just need to switch in some of my larger flying types." Axel nodded. Ash turned.

"Ash!" He turned back to Axel just in time to catch what was thrown at him. It was a pair of Mega Stones, Charizardite X and Y. "Keep 'um, I've got five." Axel smirked. "You'll need to get as strong as you can if you're challenging the Platinum League. After all..." He had a mischievous smile. "I'm positive both Naminé and I would like to keep our positions as High Knights." With that, Charizard took off, leaving Ash, Ruvic, and Bonnie dumbfounded.

 **"...Well that happened."** Squishy blurted out.


	6. The Water Trainer

"So this is Maldin Town?" Ash asked as they came out of the forest, giving them a clear view of the town below.  
"Yep." Ruvic responded, checking his map. "One of the only two places in the Glacies Region where on can buy Sea Salt Ice Cream.  
"Ice cream? In this weather?" Bonnie asked.  
"It's surprisingly popular. Sea Salt is an uncommon flavor for ice cream." He looked up. "Uh... Where'd Ash go?"  
"He ran towards the town as soon as you mentioned the ice cream."  
"Of course he did."

XXXXX

Bonnie and Ruvic ended up splitting up, considering there wete several ice cream shops in Maldin Town. Bonnie scouted out the outer rim of the town, checking around all of the ice cream shops she could find.  
"Ugh, unbelievable." Bonnie groaned, taking a step forward. She ended up stepping onto a sheet of ice, causing her to slip and fall flat on her back, winding her and causing her to see stars. When her vision cleared, she could see a hand in front of her.  
"Need a hand?" She looked up' seeing a boy aroundher own age standing above her. The boy had shoulder length, rose pink hair, and stared at her with a bemused expression. Bonnie took his hand, allowing him to pull her up, her cheeks growing warm for some reason. "Um, thanks..."  
"Marluxia."  
"Right, Marluxia, I'm Bonnie."  
"You're not from this region, are you?" "Huh, how did you know that?"  
"Anyone who's lived here for at least a month knows to watch out for ice on the ground. Plus, you have a bit of a Kalosian accent."  
"I do?"  
"It's faint though, you could only notice it if you pay close attention."  
"Oh, guess I never payed close attention." Bonnie responded, just now starting to hear the slight accent in her voice. "Uh, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's running around with a Greninja, probably getting some ice cream..."  
"Ahh yes, I think I saw the guy you're looking for." He motioned for here to follow, leading her towards the town center. She eventually spotted Ash near an ice cream shop, and was about to call out to him...  
"DADDYYY!" Bonnie blinked in surprise as a small blur suddenly knocked Ash to the ground.

"GAH! Ruby!? Where did you come from!?" He asked the bouncing little girl on top of him. Serena walked up, leading Arvo by the hand and looking exasperated.  
"I told that if she picked up her toys I would take her to get ice cream, then she demanded sea salt ice cream." At that moment, Bonnie walked over, bending down towards Ruby.  
"Hi sweetie! My name's Bonnie! I'm traveling with you father!" "Bonnie!?" Serena asked, surprised as the blonde stood up.  
"Hi Serena! It's been a while hasn't it?"  
"I'd really hate to inturrupt what I suppose is a reunion," Marluxia began. "But whose Mawile in this?" He pointed down to Ruby's Mawile, who for some reason was digging in his pocket, before pulling out a small pack of cookies. "Oh, okay, you can have those."  
"Ash, we weren't expecting to run into you so soon." Serena said.  
"Well you know me, I like to move quick."  
"I wanna watch daddy fight the Knight!" Ruby exclaimed.  
"Sweetie, we're getting ice cream then going home." Serena responded. Ruby's response was to puff up her cheeks and hold her breath. "Ruby come on." A few moments lasted before Ruby was gasping for breath.  
"Why not let her watch the match Serena?" Ash asked. "I only need to find the Knight."  
"He right behind you." Marluxia pointed out. Ash spun around, spotting a young blonde man in a blue tracksuit staring at them, eating a bar of sea salt ice cream.  
"Hi there." The man said. "Name's Arron."  
"How long have you been standing there?" "I just got some ice cream when the girl tackled you." Ash opened his mouth, but Arron beat him to the punch. "If you want to battle, you'll have to wait, I have to meet a friend of mine. Guy's kinda in a slump."  
"Really? What's wrong?"  
"He's just not having fun with battling anymore."  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ash offered. Arron smiled.  
"I appreciate the concern. Maybe you can help. I'll take you to him."  
"We'll catch up when I get the kids ice cream." Serena stated. Ash nodded, following Arron while Bonnie stayed with Marluxia, wondering where Ruvic was. Said man suddenly walked up to them wearing a sombrero, a fake beard, and a poncho.  
"...Don't ask." He said in response to the stares he was getting.

XXXXX

Arron led Ash to a nearby restaurant, where he spotted a young blonde man sitting and drinking a cup of hot cocoa. Leaning next to the man was a sitar. Ash walked up to the man at Arron's gesture. "Uh, hi."  
"Did Arron send you!?" The man shot. Ash recoiled.  
"Well, you're forward aren't you?" The man sighed, setting his cup down.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just on edge." "Do you uh... Wanna talk about it then? I'm willing to listen." The guy sighed.  
"Do you know what it feels like for battling to just go stale for ya?"  
"Actually, I'm always excited to get into a battle." Ash explained. The man looked him over, as if contemplating.  
"Maybe everyone thinks about battling differently... I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Demyx."  
"Ash." Demyx nodded.  
"Alright Ash, I'll humor you." He pointed towards Greninja. I'll admit that battling has started to bore me, but my bucket list includes battling all known water type Pokémon. So I'd like to battle that Greninja." Ash nodded.  
"Alright then."  
"Yay! Battle!" Ruby shouted, popping up out of nowhere and startling Demyx.  
"Gah! Where did that kid come from!?"  
"Well." Ruby began. "When a boy and a girl love each other very much, the boy puts-" She was cut off when Ash frantically slapped his hand over her mouth.  
"This is exactly why you're not allowed on the internet!" Ash nearly shouted. "...And stop licking my hand!"

XXXXX

Ash and Demyx took their sides on the battlefield. Ash already had Greninja out, while Demyx pulled out a pokeball. He hurled it into the air, releasing a Sharpedo who, by means of a weak Aqua Jet, was floating in the air. The two nodded at each other, a mutual agreement to start the match.  
"Sharpedo, use Crunch!" Sharpedo blasted forward, its teeth glowing with dark energy.  
"Use Double Team!" Multiple copies of Greninja appeared on the field, causing Sharpedo to crash into multiple copies.  
"Use Ice Beam!" Sharpedo fired a blast of ice from his mouth, sweeping away even more copies of Greninja.  
"Aerial Ace!" Greninja landed a powerfull kick onto Sharpedo, only to recoil in pain.  
"Sharpedo has Rough Skin." Demyx explained. You use Physical attacks, you'll get hurt too."  
"Use Water Shuriken!" Ash called.  
"Hydro Pump!" The two attacks met, causing an explosion of smoke. "Again!" A pair of shurikens burst from the smoke, striking Sharpedo in the face. Demyx made to call out another attack, only to be interrupted by a sudden Fire Blast. "The hell!?" The smoke cleared, revealing several Team Venom grunts and an Aerodactyl. One of the grunts was holding a struggling Ruby.  
"This battle is over." The grunt with the Aerodactyl said. "Hand over your Pokémon, or the girl gets it. "Why you actually battle instead of acting like a coward!?" Ash raged. "Let my daughter go!"  
"The demands have already been set." The grunt stated.  
"We'll see about that!" A water veil erupted around Greninja, who leapt into the air at blinding speed, the veil transforming into a giant Shuriken that Greninja hurled at Aerodactyl, sending it to the ground. Ruby used to grunt's shock to bite the hand holding her, causing him to let go as she ran back to her mother.  
"I don't know what your Greninja just did..." Demyx began. "But I'll take that as a sign to fight." He pressed a Keystone attached to his sitar, surrounding Sharpedo in a blinding light, which faded to reveal a much more dangerous appearance. "Hydro Pump!"  
"Water Shuriken!" The two attacks struck the grunts, sending them blasting off to who knows where.  
"Hmmm... That happened." Demyx said.  
"Yeah..."

"DADDY!" Ash looked up just in time to catch Ruby. Serena let out a relieved sigh, having gasped in shock.  
"Don't EVER do that again!" Ash scolded. Ruby giggled, hugging him. Ash shook his head, turning to Demyx. "So, about you and battling-"

"I might reconsider after you battle Arron."  
"Well, that's good enough for me." Arron decided. "Ash, we'll battle tomorrow at noon, k?" Ash nodded.  
"I wanna watch daddy battle!" Ruby chirped.  
"Then we'd have to stay in town overnight!" Serena complained.  
"Come on Serena, it'll be like when we traveled Kalos... Minus Clemont and adding a few people." Serena sighed.  
"Fine." Ruby giggled, hopping down to play with Mawile.


	7. Fighting Knight: Arron

"Come on daddy!" Ruby whined, tugging on Ash's leg to make him go faster. Ash shook his head, smiling.

"Ruby, the match isn't going to start until I get there."

"But you're taking so looong!" Mawile ran up to pout with Ruby. Ash chuckled, rubbing her head as he walked to the nearby arena. The rest trailed behind, Serena and Bonnie catching up on old times, Ruvic and Marluxia caught in awkward silence, Arvo and Ralts eating cookies, Greninja... Just being Greninja. Ash pushed the doors to the arena open, revealing Arron standing near the back, and Demyx in the referee area.

"Ash, I've been waiting." Arron said. He waved everyone else toward the stands as Ash took his spot. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Ash gave a nod. Demyx stepped up.

"The battle between Knight Arron and the challenger Ash Ketchum will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokémon each! This battle will only be over when either trainer is out of usable Pokémon. Are both sides ready?" Both gave a nod. " Then send out your first Pokémon" Arron pulled out a Pokeball, glint in his eyes.

"I'll go first. Come on out Hitmonlee!" He called, sending out his first fighting type. Ash pulled out his own Pokeball.

"Talonflame, I choose you!" He hurled the ball, sending out his Fire and Flying Type.

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Talonflame, Flame Charge!" The Scorching Pokémon flew forward, cloaked in fire.

"Protect!" A green dome appeared around Hitmonlee, causing Talonflame to crash headfirst. "Mega Kick!" The fighting type thrust its foot forward, sending him flying with a kick to the face.

"Razor Wind!" Talonflame flapped his wings, sending blue crescents at Hitmonlee, who raised its arm against the attack.

"Blaze Kick!" Hitmonlee leapt into the air, its leg blazing with fire.

"Brave Bird!" Talonflame surrounded himself in energy, slamming into Hitmonlee's chest, both Pokémon taking damage.

"Focus Blast!" Hitmonlee formed an orb of energy and hurled it at Talonflame.

"Dodge and use Steel Wing!" Talonflame flew out of the way, slamming metallic wings into its chest.

"Mega Kick!"

"Brave Bird!" The two Pokémon collided, causing a massive explosion, which cleared to reveal two unconcious Pokémon.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Demyx called.

* * *

"Is Talonflame okay?" Ruby questioned.

"Talonflame is fine sweetie." Serena answered. "That's just how Pokémon battles go."

* * *

Ash pulled out another Pokeball as Arron did the same.

"Come on out Pangoro!" The Knight called out his Dark and Fighting Type. Ash opened his own Pokeball, and was almost immediately tackled by his Meganium.

* * *

"Yay! Meganium!" Ruby cheered. Aah managed to get Meganium into fighting position.

* * *

"Alright Meganium, use Petal Dance!" The petals around Meganium's neck began to glow, sending a flurry of pink petals at Pangoro.

"Protect!" The petals slammed into a green dome, falling harmlessly to the ground. "Bullet Punch!" Pangoro's arms began to glow as it launched itself at Meganium.

"Double Team!" Multiple copies of Meganium appeared on the battlefield as Pangoro rapidly punched them away. "Dragon Tail!" Meganium's tail began glowing with draconic energy as she swiped it at Pangoro, sending it flying back.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Pangoro skidded to a halt, its arm gowing as it charged at Meganium.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" Meganium slammed her feet into the ground, causing massive vines to erupt from the ground. The vines grabbed Pangoro, hurling it into the air, before another vine slammed it into the ground.

"Dark Pulse!" From its position on the ground, Pangoro fired a beam of dark energy.

"Petal Dance!" The two attacks collided, both fighting for dominance, before Meganium's attack won out, pushing the Dark Pulse back and exploding, knocking Pangoro out.

"Pangoro is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokémon!" Arron recalled Pangoro, pulling out his final Pokeball.

"Alright my friend, let's go!" He opened the Pokeball, revealing, to everyone's surprise, a shiny Lopunny.

"Wait, Lopunny is a Normal Type." Arron smirked, pulling a Keystone from his pocket."

"Most of the time." The stone began to glow brightly, synchronizing with Lopunny's Mega Stone. When the glow faded, Mega Lopunny stood before them. "Now Lopunny, use Bounce!" Lopunny leapt into the air, aiming her landing at Meganium.

"Double Team!" Multiple copies of Meganium appeared, one of which was destroyed by Lopunny. "Petal Dance!" A flurry of petals flew from Meganium's neck, catching Lopuuny by surprise and slamming into a wall. Lopunny shook its head, stumbling to its feet.

"Quick Lopunny, Fire Punch!" Lopunny's ears became surrounded by fire as it lunged at Meganium, hitting her in the chest and dealing super-effective damage.

"Frenzy Plant!" Meganium slammed her feet into the ground, causing massive vines to erupt beneath Lopunny's feet.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Lopunny formed an orb of ghostly energy between its paws, flinging it at Meganium and striking her in the face, knocking her out.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Challenger, send out your last Pokémon!" Ash nodded, recalling Meganium and pulling out another Pokeball.

"Alright, Charizard, I choose you!" The ball opened to reveal the Fire and Flying Type. On each wrist was one of the two Mega Stones Axel had given Ash. "Alright, let's even the odds!" Ash tapped his Keystone. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!" One of the Mega Stones began to react, surrounding Charizard in a bright glow, which faded to reveal Mega Charizard Y. With this revelation, Charizard's ability caused to room to heat up. Arron smirked.

"Alright, I'll play along. Fire Punch!" Lopunny rushed at Charizard with flaming ears, the move powered up by Charizard's ability.

"Fly up!" Charizard responded in kind, flapping his wings and taking to the air. "Use Flare Blitz!" Charizard rushed at Lopunny, surrounded in fire, he slammed into his opponent, causing as well as taking damage. "Now, use Steel Wing!" Charizard slammed his metallic wings into Lopunny's legs, knocking it over.

"Use Focus Blast!" Lopunny formed an orb of energy, hurling it at Charizard and nailing it in the face, forcing him to land.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" The air in the room seemed to change, suddenly growing tense as Charizard didn't move. "Charizard? Is everything okay?" Arron and Lopunny watched the scene, wondering where this was going. Suddenly, Charizard's head snapped up, revealing a feral look in the Flame Pokémon's eyes. "Charizard!?" With a loud roar, Charizard suddenly charged at Lopunny, slamming a Dragon Tail into its face and slamming it into the wall with immense force. "Charizard!" Ash called. "Charizard, calm down!" Charizard roared again, grabbing Lopunny bybthe throat and slamming it into the wall again, the Rabbit Pokémon losing consciousness at this point, only for Charizard to hurl it into the ground and take to the air. He looked around for a moment, before rushing straight at Ash's group and family. He was barely three feet away when Greninja nailed a surprise Aerial Ace to Charizard's jaw, knocking him out almost instantly. Ash walked up to the unconscious Pokémon in disbelief.

"What... Just happened?"

"Was this your first time Mega Evolving Charizard?" Ash nodded in response. "The second you sent Charizard out I could sense that it is a very proud Pokémon. I think that pride, plus the boost in power from the Mega Evolution, clouded its sense of judgement." He shook his head. "Either way, you won." He gestured to the unconscious Lopunny. "So, here, the Fighting Symbol." He tossed the small coin to Ash, as well as a Mega Stone. "That's a Mega Stone for Lopunny. Take care of it." Ash nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next day, all of them stood on the outside of Maldin Town.

"We're probably going to stay in town for another day." Serena gestured to the children, then sighed. "How's Charizard?"

"He's good, but we're going to have to work on Mega Evolving him." Ash sighed. "I might call Alain for advice." He turned to Ruvic. Any idea where to go next?"

"Nevisin Town is the closest, then the next Knight is in Frostfall city." Ash nodded.

"Bye daddy!" Ruby chirped. "Don't forget my present!" Ash chuckled, ruffling her hair as his group turned to leave. They had walked for barely a few minutes when a car suddenly pulled up. The window rolled down to reveal a man with long, blonde hair. In the seat next to him was a young, blonde girl around Ruby's age, sound asleep.

"Ash Ketchum." The man greeted.

"Weyland!" Ash said, surprised. "And little Karen too!"

"It's a surprise to see you here. Where's the rest of the family?"

"They're going to be in Maldin Town for another day." Weyland nodded.

"Well, I'll have to go see them. Karen would sure be pleased when she wakes up. It was good seeing you though." Ash nodded in agreement. Weyland rolled the window and continued driving.

"Ash, you know that guy?" Bonnie asked.

"His daughter is best friends with Ruby." Ash answered. He jerked his head, and the group continued on there way.

* * *

Weyland's phone began ringing, and he answered before it could wake Karen. "Yes, what is it?"

"Boss, the team in Alola called. They found it." The voice on the other end responded.

"Good. Tell them to get it here."

"That's the problem, moving something that big without the locals noticing isn't easy."

"Tell them to find a way."

"Whatever you say boss." Marik said from the other end of the phone, hanging up with a frown.


	8. Episode Silver Part 1

A few days after Ash and his friends continued their journey, another trainer near Akalave Town was just starting a personal mission...

"Galvantula, quick, use Electroweb!" A girl of about twelve cried. She had purple hair tied in a ponytail and had a camera strapped around her neck. Her electric spider fired an electrofied web at her opponent's Feraligatr. The red haired teen she was facing grimiced.

"Ice Fang." The Water Type snapped the web in between his frozen jaws, before snapping one of Galvantula's legs, thrashing the EleSpider Pokémon around before slamming it into the ground, knocking it out. The girl huffed.

"Does your Pokémon have to be so violent!?"

"That just means I trained him well." The boy retorted. "Now if you're done wasting my time-"

"What's up sourpuss? Got a hot date?"

"I'm looking for someone." The girl sidled up to him.

"Oooh. A missing person case maybe? Cause it just so happens I'm a junior newspaper reporter." She tapped her camera. "Name's Ari."

"Don't care." The girl frowned. "And no, not missing. More like didn't want to be found."

"So who is this friend of yours?"

"We're not friends. He doesn't even know I exist."

"Father you never knew perhaps?"

"I know who my father is, and he's an asshole."

"So who are you looking for!?" Ari demanded. The boy stopped.

"Ash Ketchum." Ari recoiled.

"Ash Ketchum!? The boy who participated in all of those Pokémon Leagues and nearly won the Kalos League!? The boy with the wierd Greninja!? The Hero of Kalos!? THAT Ash Ketchum!?" The boy nodded. "But he dropped off the face of the earth several years ago!?"

"I have reason to believe he's here in Glacies. After all, if he wanted to disappear, why not come here." Ari blinked, then rushed up to the boy's side.

"Well then I'm going with you!"

"No."

"Too bad! If Ash Ketchum really is in Glacies, then this'll be the scoop of the lifetime!" The boy stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Fine, but don't get in my way." He said as he walked toward Akalave Town."

"Can I at least get your name!?" Ari whined.

"Silver." He replied simply.

* * *

Silver huffed as he had finally made it into Akavale Town, Ari trotting along behind him as he stalked over to the Regional Professor's lab. He shoved the door open. Professor Pine looked up, his Vulpix wagging her tail at the newcomer.

"Oh, good morning." Pine greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with young man?"

"I need information."

"On?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"...Never heard of him."

"You're lying." Pine blinked as Silver blurted this out.

"How so?"

"You hesitated. That's a sign of lying." Silver stepped forward. Pine's Vulpix growled. "Tell me where he is."

"Sorry kid. Can't help you." Silver made to move forward, only for Ari to grab his collar.

"So sorry to bother you! We'll be going!" She said as she dragged Silver outside.

"What are you doing!?"

"Well, you're not gonna find Ash Ketchum by landing your ass in prison!" Silver said nothing, not wanting to admit that she had a point. "Come on, I saw a bakery on the way here." She dragged him over to a nearby bakery. When they walked in, there was a little albino girl and a shiny Mawile sitting in a corner watching My Little Ponyta on a laptop. Ari walked up to the counter, where a young woman stood.

"Excuse me miss, what do you sell this early in the morning."

"Our stock is limited this early. Mostly breads and other breakfast items."

"Any giant pretzels?" The woman nodded. "Extra salt with a cheese cup on the side." Silver turned to see the albino girl staring at him.

"The fuck are you staring at?"

"You're wierd."

"Mawi." The Mawile chimed in. Silver blinked.

"And how am I wierd?"

"Cause your hair is wierd."

"How does that make me wierd!?"

"It just does." Silver grumbled, wishing it was legal to throttle a child, like in that show with the people that had yellow skin.

"Where are your parents kid?"

"My mommy's making a pretzel right now."

"So, what, your mom owns the place or something?" The child and her Mawile nodded. Then they hopped up and ran into the back, snatching some bread as they went. By that time, the woman had come back with Ari's pretzel.

"Thank you miss...?"

"Call me Serena." Ari blinked, then her eyes widened.

"I knew I'd seen your face before!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're Serena Yvonne! You took part in the Battle of Kalos alongside Ash Ketchum!" This caught Silver's attention.

"W-what!? Nobody's called me Yvonne for several years!"

"And what do they call you now? Serena Ketchum!?" Silver demanded.

"..."

"I need to speak to your husband. Where can I find him?"

"I don't even know you!"

"You see me as a threat, but I wish to challenge Ash Ketchum. I want to prove my strength by battling him."

"A-all I can tell you is that he's challenging the Glacies Knights!"

"Then I guess I'll challenge them too... Also, do you sell Kalosian Toast Sticks?"

* * *

Silver grumbled as he munched on his Kalosian Toast. He and Ari were trudging along in the snow to Andalave City.

"That went well."

"Shut the fuck up." Silver responded before an explosion caused them to stumble.

"Dammit! It didn't work!" A voice shouted as a group of Team Venom Grunts appeared. "We'll have to do this the old fashioned way!" The lead grunt snapped.

"Who are these clowns?" Silver asked Ari.

"Clowns!?" A female grunt screeched. The lead grunt stared at Silver.

"Hold on... I've seen him before." Silver frowned. "Yeah... Back for when I was a lowly Team Rocket Grunt. You're Giovanni's kid!" Ari gasped as Silver reached for a Pokeball.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump." Silver commanded as he released his starter, who letloose a powerful blast of water, knocking all but the lead grunt out. Silver walked up to him. "If you want to stay alive, I suggest you forget this encounter." he snapped his fingers, and Feraligatr let loose a Focus Blast at the grunt, taking him out.

"Wait a second!" Ari exclaimed. "G-Giovanni!? You're the son of Team Rocket's leader!?"

"I told you, my dad's an asshole." Silver answered as he continued on. "Are you coming or what?"


	9. The High Prince

Ash's group let out a collective sigh of relief as they finally stumbled into Nevisin Town, eager to check in at a Pokémon Center.

"It says here that Nevisin Town is known as the 'Town of Art' because it holds the Pokémon Art School." Bonnie said as she looked at her guidebook. "Some of the most accomplished artists in the world went to this school, both people and Pokémon. That sounds amazing!"

"It really is." The group paused at the unfamiliar voice, turning to see a young blonde girl covered in paint." "...Hi, I'm Mina."

"Uh... Hi?" Ash spoke up. "You don't look like you're a Glacian native."

"Neither do you, and neither does your Kalosian friend." Ash and Bonnie gave eachother a glance. "I'm actually from Alola."

"Alola?"

"Yeah, it's in that direction." She pointed. "...I think..." A sudden commotion reached the group's ears as they turned to see a crowd forming.

"What's going on? An art exhibition or something?" Ash questioned.

"No that's just Rorik." Mina sighed.

"Rorik!?" Ruvik questioned. "The Rorik!? The High Prince of the Glacies Region!?"

"Yeah, I don't know why everyone's so excited."

"What!? The High Prince is here in town!?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah... If you wanna meet him, you might need to wait." Ash turned to see the crowd had practically tripled. He sweatdropped.

"Let's... Go get a room..." Ash murmered as he led the way to the Pokémon Center.

"He seems despondent." Mina quiped.

"He's eager to battle the High Prince." Bonnie retorted.

* * *

"Full!?" Ash asked, startled.

"I'm terribly sorry." Nurse Joy expressed. "Usually we have plentyof rooms to spare, but it seems the High Prince being in town has attracted a lot of trainers." Ash sighed.

"That's okay. Do you know if there are any hotels in town?" Joy nodded.

"Oh yes! There's the Snowflake hotel just down the street."

"Thank you. We'll head there once our Pokémon are healed up." He turned. "Hey Bonnie, anything in that guidebook about the Snowflake Hotel!?"

* * *

"Finally, I'm exhausted." Bonnie yawned as she plopped onto the bed. They had rented a room for a few days. It was expensive, but better than sleeping in a tent in Glacian wilds.

"Rest up for tonight. I hear this hotel has a very nice restaurant and I'd like for us all to enjoy dinner there tonight." Ruvic stated as he pet Houndoom.

"I'm going to go explore some of the town" Ash said, swapping his team around on his Pokedex before stepping outside the door to explore.

* * *

Ash smiled as he and Greninja took in the sights of the town as the sun began to set. They walked along the side roads to check out the hidden gems of the town. As the two began to reach the center of the town the stopped, staring in aw. A massive statue marked the town's center, depicting three Pokémon in a battle of sorts.

"Gren?" Greninja looked behind him, prompting Ash to turn. He spotted a man walking up to them, his green hair reaching down to his mid back, complimented by his white, lade trimmed tailcoat. The man walked up beside the duo, staring the the statue. He seemed to eminate a wise aura.

"Wonderful isn't it." He asked, not taking his eyes off the statue. "It is Nevisin Town's greatest masterpiece. A piece that represents life." He pointed to the first Pokémon in the statue which, upon closer inspection, Ash recognized to be Xerneas, in the middle of using Geomancy. "Death." The second Pokémon, Yveltal, using Oblivion Wing. "And the balance that must sit between the two." The third, Zygard's Complete Form, using Core Enforcer. The man looked at Ash oddly. "But... You already know what this trio is capable of... You've dealt with them firsthand, haven't you, Mr. Ketchum?" Ash recoiled, jumping back as Greninja prepared a shuriken. The man merely smiled. "I followed you, you know. After your stint in the Sinnoh League." The man turned his gaze back to the statue. "You were the only trainer who was able to beat Tobias' Darkrai and Latios. After your Kalos League loss you vanished off the face of the earth. There were many theories you know. Some said you were so humiliated by the loss that you lost your will to battle. Others said you were doing it as a publicity stunt. Me... I think you're running from something. Am I correct?" He cocked his head. "I've noticed the lack of your signature Pikachu."

"Who the fuck are you!?" Ash demanded.

"Pardon my manners." The man smiled. "...My name is Rorik."

"Rorik!? As in, High Prince Rorik!?"

"Indeed." Rorik responded with a nod. "You may have noticed the crowd earlier. Though I must admit the publicity does make me a tad bit uncomfortable. But enough about me. I am quite surprised to see you with no Pikachu. From what I saw he was always at your side." Ash frowned, turning away.

"Yeah, well he left my side when I needed him most."

"Ah... I see..." Rorik shoved his hands into his pockets. "It is truly disheartening when the ones closest to you turn their backs on you."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Understandable." Rorik pulled out an Ultra Ball. "How about a battle then. I'd like to experience first hand what made that Greninja the talk of the Kalos League."

Aah smiled faintly. "You're on."

* * *

The two stood apart, Greninja standing silently in front of Ash as Rorik held out his Ultra Ball.

"Well now, I've met your partner, now it's time for you to meet mine." He opened the Ultra Ball, releasing a Venasaur onto the find. Ash's eyes briefly flickered to the unmistakable shine of a Mega Stone around Venasaur's leg. "Well then, shall we begin?" Ash nodded. "Then let me be the first to move. Venasaur, use Power Whip!" A brightly glowing vine shot towards Greninja.

"Dodge and use Water Shuriken!" Greninja leapt into the air as he hurled a pair of Shurikens at Venasaur, who took the attack with a grunt.

"Petal Blizzard!" A massive flurry of petals erupted from the flower of Venasaur's back, engulfing Greninja and slamming him into the ground.

"Quick Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Greninja leapt to his feet, his hands glowing as he bolted at Venasaur, punching the Grass and Poison Type in the face.

"Frenzy Plant!" Venasaur slammed his feet into the ground, causing massive vines to erupt and wrap around Greninja.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Ash challenged as a vail of water erupted around Greninja, ripping the vines to shreds. Rorik closed his eyes with a silent smile. He tapped ring on his finger, which bore a Keystone. It resonated with Venasaur's Mega Stone. The light faded and the Mega Evolved Pokémon roared as Ash-Greninja stared at him.

"Hmm... Even more impressive in person..." Rorik pondered. "...Very well Ash. Venasaur, Power Whip!" A glowing vine lunged at Greninja, nailing the dark frog in the gut and knocking him to the ground.

"Quick Greninja, Cut!" Greninja summoned his knives and charged at Venasaur, slashing him in the face.

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Double Team!" Many copies of Greninja appeared as massive vines erupted from the ground, destroying the copies one by one until the real Greninja appeared directly in front of Venasaur, slashing him in the face with Cut.

"Power Whip!" A glowing vine struck Greninja in the jaw, before another nailed him in the gut. A final vine wrapped around Greninja's legs, lifting the Water and Dark Type into the air, before slamming him back down onto the ground, hard. When the cloud of snow and dust cleared, Greninja lay unconscious. Ash merely gaped as Rorik recalled Venasaur.

"Ash! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Bonnie called as she and Ruvic came from an intersecting street. Ruvic stopped.

"High Prince Rorik!?" That name caused Bonnie to freeze as well.

"Ah, these are your companions?" Rorik asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah." Ash answered, still stunned by how easily he lost. Rorik took notice.

"Ash, do not let your loss discourage you. Use it as an opportunity to grow stronger." Rorik smiled. "We will meet again soon."

"How soon?"

"Sooner than you think. Our hotel rooms are next to eachother. That's how I found you." With that Rorik turned and walked down the street silently, leaving the group stunned as Ash helped Greninja up.

"...Ash, you okay?" Bonnie asked. Ash looked down, listening only to the voices running in his head.

 _"We need to talk Ash."_

 _"Um... Okay, about what?"_

 _"About you giving up this stupid dream!"_

 _"You need to realize it will never happen!"_

 _"You drag us along with you, and because of that, we get chased across an entire region by two idiots and a talking Meowth! Not to mention almost getting us killed because a couple of legendary Pokémon decide to duke it out!"_

 _"I almost lost my sister multiple times traveling with you!"_

 _"Even your Pokémon agree that you should just give up, even Pikachu!"_

"Ash?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"GAAHH!" Bonnie and Ruvic jumped as Ash slammed his fist into a street lamp, leaving a small dent. Ash seethed.

"I have to prove them wrong. I have to get stronger..." His thoughts lingered to Pikachu. "I have to prove HIM wrong! I have to win this. I have to become a Pokémon Master!" Bonnie and Ruvic glanced at eachother, then Ruvic rested his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You will. And we'll help you."

"...Thank you guys." They nodded.

"But first, I think we could all use some food." Bonnie chirped, then she stopped as she glanced at her bag. "Hey, where's Squishy?" Everyone turned to see Squishy staring at the statue.

 **"Yeesh, are my hips really that fat?"**


End file.
